O inigualável sorvete de passas ao rum
by Rosamund Mills
Summary: O que pode acontecer quando Ginny, grávida, decide que quer comer sorvete em pleno inverno? Eu digo: Harry se ferra.


**Nome:** O inigualável Sorvete de Passas ao Rum

**Resumo:** O que pode acontecer quando Ginny, grávida, decide que quer comer sorvete em pleno inverno? Eu digo: Harry se ferra.

**Shipper:** Harry/Ginny

**Autora:** Jeannie Black

**Beta:** Gwendolyn Malfoy, como sempre.

**Spoiler:** Epílogo do sétimo livro.

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter e todo o seu mundo não me pertencem, o que prova que Deus não existe. Se ele realmente existisse, e eu fosse dona de Harry Potter, eu estaria sentada na grana.

**Avisos:** Fanfic extremamente retardada. Provavelmente depois de lê-la, vossa senhoria terá de fazer um internamento de emergência no hospital psiquiátrico mais próximo.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Algum de vocês é casado? Com uma ruiva? E grávida?

Humpf.

Imaginei que não.

Quem é casado com uma sabe como é. Dá medo. Muito.

Mas eu, sendo jovem e tolo quando cheguei em casa naquele dia chuvoso de Setembro, não imaginava isso.

- Oi querida? Brr! Está frio, não?

Ginny me olhou enquanto eu retirava meus casacos molhados. Ela estava tão linda. Os cabelos vermelhos soltos, a barriga levemente saliente... Minha Ginny. Perfeita.

- Eu quero um sorvete de passas ao rum – disse ela, me olhando suplicante.

Eu me surpreendi.

- Não está um pouco frio para sorvete? – perguntei, tentando sorrir.

Ela me olhou furiosa.

- Você quer que a nossa filha nasça com cara de sorvete, por acaso? – disse ela.

- Querida, como o nosso _filho _– eu disse, com ênfase em "filho" – vai nascer com cara de sorvete?

- Harry James Potter! – eu sei que estou ferrado quando ela me chama assim...

- Eu não me casei com você para passar por isso! Eu passei o dia todo enjoada e vomitando, sem poder sair para a rua, e quando meu marido chega em casa, não vai nem comprar uma coisinha de nada de um sorvete de passas ao rum para a sua esposa? – Ginny terminou o discurso com o rosto cheio de lágrimas.

Droga.

Ginny já troca humor com uma velocidade fantástica porque é ruiva. Imagine agora que está grávida. É meu amigo, não é fácil.

Droga de novo.

- Ginny querida, não chore. Eu vou comprar o seu sorvete – eu disse a ela.

Seu rosto se iluminou como se alguém tivesse colocado uma lanterna na cara dela. Ou talvez fosse apenas a posição da lâmpada.

E assim eu saí de casa à procura de um pote de sorvete de passas ao rum.

Droga. Eu estava tão ferrado.

Onde eu acharia sorvete sendo que estamos a um mês do inverno?

Então decidi que iria procurar nas lojas trouxas. Se procurasse nas lojas bruxas, ia perder tempo. Com toda a certeza acharia sorvete até com sabor dos cabelos da Madonna, mas não um sabor tão tipicamente trouxa como passas ao rum.

Mas enfim.

Depois de percorrer o que me pareceu ser toda a enorme Londres, eu cheguei em mais uma loja.

Era a minha última esperança.

Fui direto para a seção de congelados. E lá, finalmente, o objeto de minha procura. O santificado Sorvete de Passas ao Rum.

Peguei um pote de dois litros e fui para a fila. Só havia uma caixa aberta, e faltavam apenas 5 minutos para acabar o expediente. Depois das nove, eles não atendiam mais ninguém.

Que Merlin me perdoe por xingá-la, mas a velhinha desgraçada que estava na minha frente ficava perguntando o preço de todos os artigos que ela havia pego (e acreditem em mim, não eram poucos) e, usando suas próprias palavras, "Tudo aqui é muito caro. Vocês deveriam se envergonhar de cobrar tão caro. Eu recebo um aposentadoria miserável, e ainda tenho que gastar essa fortuna no super-mercado".

E assim o tempo passava...

Resultado: Quando finalmente chegou a minha vez, a moça do caixa disse que não podiam mais atender.

- Mas moça! Eu não posso simplesmente chegar em casa sem esse sorvete! Minha esposa está grávida, e acredita piamente que o nosso filho vai nascer com cara de sorvete se não comer esse diabo de sorvete que eu quero comprar! – eu disse, desesperado.

- Desculpe – disse a moça, lixando as unhas e mascando chiclete de boca aberta, sem nem ao menos olhar para mim – Fechamos.

Nesse momento eu amaldiçoei todos os idosos da face da Terra.

- Mas eu tive que caminhar quase Londres inteira para achar esse uma loja que tivesse sorvete! – eu tentei.

- Senhor – ela disse enquanto me olhava, enfadada – Fechamos!

Foi aí que eu decidi tomar medidas drásticas. Olhei o preço do sorvete e separei a quantia exata. Apontei para um ponto atrás dela.

- Olha lá! Não é o Brad Pitt? – eu disse.

Tudo aconteceu numa fração de segundo. Ela olhou para trás, eu larguei o dinheiro no caixa, peguei o pote de sorvete e saí correndo.

Quando a moça se deu conta do que eu havia feito, eu já tinha dobrado a esquina. Afinal de contas, eu tinha sido o melhor apanhador que Hogwarts já viu. Eu sou rápido.

Não nisso que vocês estão pensando. Seu bando de mentes-sujas.

Entrei em um beco qualquer e aparatei para casa.

Quando cheguei, Ginny estava olhando uma série de TV. Pois é. Minha casa tem televisão. Presente de casamento do Senhor Weasley.

Ela me viu e sorriu. Levantou-se do sofá e veio me abraçar.

- Oi, Gin. Comprei o seu sorvete – o que não deixava de ser verdade. Eu deixei o dinheiro, caramba.

Ela me deu um sorriso amarelo.

- É, bem... Eu estava pensando... Eu acho que vou ficar gorda se comer muito durante a gestação – ela me disse, se olhando em um dos muitos espelhos que havia espalhados pela casa.

Eu continuei segurando o pote de sorvete bobamente.

Droga.

A Lei de Murphy me persegue. E foi aí que eu tive uma idéia.

Sorri para ela e disse:

- Gin, bebê. Você não quer que o nosso filho nasça com cara de sorvete de passas ao rum, quer?

Ela me olhou em dúvida.

Eu fui até a cozinha, peguei uma colher na gaveta, voltei e coloquei o pote de sorvete e a colher em suas mãos.

Ela me olhou por alguns instantes, e depois começou a devorar o sorvete como se fosse sua última refeição.

Eu sorri e me sentei no sofá, ao lado da minha esposa temperamental. Pelo menos meu filho não teria cara de sorvete.

FIM

**N/A:** Bem, eu escrevi essa fanfic de presente pra Gabi Capriolli, uma grande amiga minha. Espero que vocês tenham gostado tanto quanto eu. Estou trabalhando na continuação. Beijos para as pessoas que conseguiram ler isso até o fim! E me perdoem os cegos e analfabetos!

**N/B:** Jen querida, vou ter que te dizer, fiquei triste de não teres dedicado a fic a mim. Tudo bem que essa Gabi é tua amiga desde sempre, e tu achaste que ela iria gostar da fic e tudo, mas eu sou a tua beta maravilhosa e perfeita! Mas eu te perdôo. Sabe por quê? Só pelo fato de que você é uma simples mortal, e eu sou uma deusa misericordiosa. Bem, mal e mal catei alguns erros aí, mas acho que a culpa é do sono. Desculpe aí pessoal, se tiver algum erro.


End file.
